John Rodriguez
John is a supporting character in A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. He was an initial love interest for Greta before later breaking up with her. Appearance John is a young man of average height and muscular build. He has olive skin, brunet hair, and dark-brown eyes, and is noted as being fairly attractive (as Willow describes him as "one of the man-babes of School of Drama"). Personality Initially, John seems to be a kindly yet casual person, as he's seen to stand up for anyone being harassed. Similar to Mikael, he believes men should be allowed to be emotionally supportive of their friends, and is shown to be very encouraging and sympathetic of Mikael during the latter's relationship with Max. Though he initially seems like a supportive boyfriend toward Greta, his attitude toward her fades to disinterest. He's mentioned to make no effort in the relationship, and never takes part in any of Greta's interests (despite the fact she does for him). However, later on, he goes to Greta to apologize for his behavior. He explains that his parents ran a similar relationship (where his father wouldn't put much effort into the relationship), and yet they're still together. This could hint that he is easily influenced by others, as he doesn't seem to see anything wrong with this. Relationships Love Interests Greta Watkins John was first hinted to have feelings for Greta when Mikael teased him about it. This is later confirmed, stating he'd fallen for her during the mentioned production of The Nutcracker. In the first chapter of the Junior Year segment, he asks Greta on a date (where it's revealed she also harbors feelings for him), and the two become a couple. Though at first, their relationship seems strong enough (with John defending her from Ezra and offering to walk her to the cast dinner), it seems to fade fairly quickly. He seems to lose interest in her, with it being mentioned he never takes part in her interests or puts much effort into the relationship, while Greta in turn tries her best to keep the relationship strong. Eventually, he ends the relationship via text, which greatly affects Greta due to this happening around the same time as the reveal of her parents' marriage failing. Though she is deeply saddened by this turn of events, she's eventually able to move on. However, following the Cinderella production, he redevelops his feelings for her and later confronts her about this, wanting the mend their broken relationship. Though he attempts to explain himself, Greta angrily turns him away, stating their time together is finished and that she deserves better than him. Friends Mikael Karlsson, Austin Abram, and Timothy Harris John is shown to have a strong friendship with Mikael, Austin, and Tim, though he is shown to dislike Mikael and Austin's teasing him. Though they aren't shown hanging out together that often in the novel, they are shown together in the last chapter of the Sophomore Year segment, where he is shown to be sympathetic toward Mikael over the latter's leaving back to Sweden. He is shown to be supportive of Mikael's relationship with Max, as he consoles him about his leaving and having to break up with her. Mackenzie Fanheart John seems to think highly of Max due to her affable nature and her defending people from being bullied. He's also shown to defend her from Quinn on occasion, and seems to enjoy teasing her. It's implied he may harbor a slight attraction to her, but this is never confirmed. Performances * The Phantom of the Opera - Monsieur Richard Firmin * Into the Woods - Rapunzel's Prince * Rodgers + Hammerstein's Cinderella - Prince Topher Trivia * Meaning of the name "John": Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. Meaning of the surname "Rodriguez": Son of Rodrigo. Category:Characters